The Curse
by Miss Di
Summary: It's about a serum found in space and what happens when it's given to one of the pilots. Please Review! On Hiatus. Cuz I kno I'm not gonna finish this.
1. The Discovery

The Discovery

Enjoy!

On a Plant somewhere 25 years ago in space a group of scientists were working on something. In an abandoned warehouse, the scientists seemed to be caught up in their work. Test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals were everywhere. On a dry eraser board in the far corner of the room states their plan. Operation O. In bold black letters explains the objective of what their working on. It say's **" This is to remind all of you scientists. The purpose of this secret operation is to create something that will make Zaft soldiers stronger. So there will be a quick end to the war." **Since everyone wanted the war to end the scientists worked extra hard. The head scientist thought of an idea to take some DNA from an animal and mix it with some chemical. They chose a wolf, because of how strong and vicious it could be. Also it's ability to see in the dark and its sensitive ears. "Bring in the specimen!" Shouted the head scientist. They placed it on a table and extracted a portion of it's DNA. "That should be enough. Mix it with the c2 chemicals, then give it to the kid." There in a room was a sleeping teenage boy. He was kidnapped from his home and taken to be used as a lab rat. One of the scientists walked in on the sleeping boy and pulled out a long need filled with the serum. With a quick maneuver he had the needle in and out in seconds. "There, now we see what happens." Said the scientist as he walked out. A pair of creepy animal like yellow eyes followed him.

25 years later, Rau LeCrusets ( If I spelled it wrong, oh well.) ship is in space flying right by that same Plant. Outside the big ship was a floating metal case. A soldier saw it out the window. "Sir, there seems to be a Top secret Zaft case outside." "Where, oh I see. It may contain some important information. Send one of the pilots out to retrieve it." Said LeCruset. "Yes sir." Said the soldier as he hurried off. He found the four pilots sitting in the lunchroom. "LeCruset wants one of you to go out and retrieve a metal Zaft case." "Whats so good about a metal case." Said Yzak. "It's a top secret Zaft case." "Oh, then I'll get it." Said Yzak as he went off to the hanger. The soldier then turned and left. "I wonder whats in the case." Said Nicol. "Probably some stupid papers some scientists needed to save." Said Dearka. "Or it could be something important." Said Athrun. "Whatever." Said Dearka.

Yzak returned and gave the case to LeCruset. "You may leave now Yzak ." said Lecruset, then he turned to another soldier. "Take this to the Lab to be analyzed." "Yes sir." Said the soldier. The soldier walked into the Lab and handed the case to some scientists. "What's this?" said one of the scientists. "LeCruset wants it opened and analyzed." Said the soldier. "Very well, will get to work." Said the scientists as the soldier left. The scientists surrounded the case and examined it. "Looks like something from about 20 years ago." Said one. "Yah, lets see what's inside." Said another. They took out a key and stuck it in the lock. All Zaft cases have the same key holes. It opened and inside was a disk and the serum. "I wonder what this could be." The doctor said as he picked it up. "Here lets see what's on this disk." Said one scientist. (There were 3 scientists. ) They stuck the disk into the computer and watched the screen. The head scientist appeared across the screen. "Day 20 of Operation O." said the head scientist. "We have kidnapped a child to use as a tester. We will begin are next project as soon as possible. Since we finally think we have found a way to end this war. Using the DNA of a wolf we think we can heighten Zaft soldiers abilities." Goes on to Day 23 of Operation O. "We have done it. The subject has responded perfectly to the project. The senses and strength seems to half gone up 10 times. This may be the key project for ending the war….." The scientists cut off the rest of the tape. LeCruset walks in. "Have you found what's on the tape yet?" he asks. "Yes sir we have. I seems to be a sort of formula to make Zaft soldiers stronger." Said scientist three. "The tape said it was a success." Said scientist one. "Then lets try it out. How about on Nicol? He needs all the help he can get." Said LeCruset. "Yes sir, we'll bring him in sir." Said scientist two. "Good if this works the war will end sooner and we will finally be able to defeat the Strike gundam." With that LeCruset exited the room. Scientist two pushed the intercom. "Would Nicol report to the infirmary."

"Looks like they need you in the Infirmary." Said Athrun. "I better get there then." Nicol said as he started toward the infirmary and possibly to the beginning of something else.

"Ah, Nicol we just need to give you a little shot." Said scientist one. "Won't hurt abit. Just hold out your arm." Nicol did as he was told and held out his arm as a big long needle was put through his skin. The doctor then injected the bluish, green serum. "There, now you can leave." Said scientist two. "Oh, okay then." Said Nicol as he walked out the room. The scientists waited till he was out of earshot. "Now we just sit and see what happens." Said scientist three.

Not aware the horror they've just unleashed. The scientists went back to work. For they will soon realize that you should always watch something till the end in a very painful way.

Hope you like. My first horror fic. Something I thought of a while ago. Please review!


	2. The Changes

Okay. I am sorry Athruns Girl. I have not updated this story in about a year. I am just one lazy girl. So here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Back in the lunchroom Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak were still talking when Nicol walked in. "Hey. What did they want you for?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, just to give me a shot." Nicol said nonchalantly. "Nothing big." Athrun smiled. "Oh, well that's good. What was the shot for?" Nicol shrugged. "I dunno really." On hearing this Athrun couldn't help but have this sense of impending doom.

"Well I'm off to bed. I feel tired all of a sudden. Night" Nicol then left the room. Yzak decided to say something now. " That Nicol is so weak, I hope whatever they gave him will help him out."

Dearka just looked at him. "That would be a miracle all in itself." They both laughed at this. Athrun just looked away in disgust. "That was a mean thing to say."

"Well somebody has to state the obvious." Dearka said. "Whatever." Athrun said. "I gotta go." With that he left the room. Yzak watched him leave. "What's his problem." Dearka shrugged.

Three days had passed since then and the guys had noticed some changed in the nice, caring Nicol.

One was that he seemed to be in better shape. They had an encounter with the Earth Forces earlier and Nicol seemed to defeat all their mobile suits easily. Well that was good, but the scary thing was the maniacal laughter they heard afterward.

Then there was the fact that he kept asking for his meat extra raw. It was nasty to watch him eat the almost bloody meat. Ewww, salmonella much!

The last thing was his nasty attitude. I mean it was as if all his manners just went out the spaceship. Seriously something was wrong.

Dearka was the first to speak upon it. "Is it just me or is Nicol acting a little OC (out of character)." Athrun sighed. "Yah, I'm a little worried. It seems to have started with that shot he got."

"Yah" Yzak said. "His performance is better, but that shot had some killer side effects."

Dearka looked around. "I'm worried. This just has Doom all over it." Just thin Nicol walked in. "Talking about me. " He said in a cold voice.

All three pilots went rigid. When did he come in and hoe did he know what we were saying through that door.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything. Cat tour out your tongue and ate it." The three pilots just stared. 'Ewww. That was a disturbing image.' Athrun thought.

Yzak decided to speak first. "Yah, we were talking about you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but were worried Nicol." Dearka decided to talk. "Yah Nicol, you've been acting very strange."

Athrun decided to talk too. "We think it's related to that shot they gave you. I mean you been acting like a straight up jerk." Nicol just smirked at this.

"Well you better get used to it, because it's not gonna change." Nicol turned on Athrun. "So you can go back crying to your dead mommy about it." With that he walked out the door.

In the lunchroom was silence. That was the lowest thing anyone could say. Dearka looked at Athrun. "Oh man, he did not just say that."

"It's ok Dearka." Athrun said slowly. "We have got to go to the infirmary and find out what they gave Nicol."

"Yah." Yzak said. "Because if we don't find out a way to fix him, I think I end up hurting him."

So the 3 pilots plot a way to get into the infirmary. Not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching them through the door.

* * *

Okay. R & R. Buh-Bye now. 


	3. The Strange Being

Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Ya'll are probably hating me right now. I know I do neglect this story, but I'm trying. So here's the next chappie.

Note: I made a few grammatical errors in the last chap. Srry.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The pair of yellow eyes watched the three pilots as they plotted. Super sensitive ears hearing everything they said through the extra thick door.

"So they think something is wrong. Do they." Said Nicol with an icy smirk. "I'll have them know that I haven't felt this good centuries."

A voice inside Nicol's head was pleading. '_Please. Leave me alone! I don't want you in my body.' _

The thing inside Nicol sneered. "Please Nicol, enough with your petty begging. Your body is now yours and mine. You need to learn how to share."

Inwardly Nicol was in tears. Only he could see the true form of this monster. With it's thick brown hair and razor sharp teeth, its piercing, yellow eyes and deformed wolfish body. It was a truly hideous sight, indeed.

'_Why? Why me? Why my body?_' Nicol pleaded.

"Well it's your bloody scientists fault." The thing said. "They're the one's who put me in you."

The thing thin tried to calm Nicol down. "Don't fret child. Soon the transformation will be complete and we will be merged."

Inside Nicol's mind the only thing heard was intense sobbing.

* * *

Okay. I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. This is just a filler chappie. The main part is coming up. So R & R. 


	4. The Truth is Realized

New Update!!! Yay! I was writing this chapter for a couple of days in my Spanish class. Enjoy! I also like to thank Zaft Girl for being patient. I know I've been putting this story off for too long. So this is dedicated to you… **Zaft Girl**.

Chapter 4

Athrun breathed out a sigh. He knew it would come to this. Dearka and Yzak decided that it would be too suspicious if all three of them went to the science lab, which is why he stood here on his lonesome.

Athrun silently entered the lab. The scientists were on a lunch break. "Okay, looking for a suitcase here."

Athrun walked around the lab looking for anything suspicious. Until he spotted an out of place disk, sitting on top of a Zaft classified suitcase. "I have a feeling that this is part of the problem."

So he quickly pocketed the disk and walked out the room. Then he went on his merry way to find Dearka and Yzak. He found them in the room they shared.

"Guys, I think I found something." Athrun took out the disk. "Take out your laptop Yzak."

Yzak took out his laptop and inserted the disk. Then they began to watch the same video feed the scientists saw, except they had the common sense to watch it till the end.

"OMG. What the fuck was that?" Said Dearka. "Shit. This is like some Scifi movie or something."

Athrun just stared at the screen. He couldn't believe what he just saw. A human changing shape and destroying a whole Zaft lab base like it was made of glass. Ripping through human flesh like paper and devouring it. The same mistakes these scientists did was about to repeat itself.

"We have got to find a way to stop this." Athrun turned to look at the other two boys. "If we don't find a way to stop this…"

No more words needed to be said. If there were no cure available, then the only alternative would be to get rid of Nicol.

"It won't come to that." Said Yzak. "We'll make sure of it."

* * *

In another part of the ship Rau LeCruset was talking to some of his crew. "The Archangel is on Orb. We need to find and destroy it."

* * *

Somewhere else on the ship laid Nicol on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling a solemn expression on his face.

On the outside it looked he was just resting, but on the inside of the inner layers of his mind was a deep, internal argument going on.

Nicol seemed to have stopped crying and started to finally accept it. He would be a monster. In a couple of days he would have fully bonded with this creature, but that wasn't what the argument was about.

"Give me back my body you bastard!!" Shouted Nicol.

The thing in all its gruesome glory gave an evil smirk. "Why should I? Your not asking for it nicely."

Nicol just screamed, a deep angry inhuman scream. The monster just smiled harder at this. "See we are almost fused together. Why should I give you control? You'd just run to your sissy friends for help."

Nicol sighed. "I have already lost hope on help, but if I could just talk to my friends as myself one last time."

The monster seemed to contemplate this. "Hmm. Since you put it that way how about…No."

The monster then turned and began to walk away from Nicol. "I will give you one hour of control tomorrow." He turned around and gave that familiar sadistic smirk. "Use your time wisely."

* * *

Tomorrow came with a vengeance. Nicol slowly woke up. '_I have my body back_.' He smiled until an all too familiar voice drifted threw his head.

"One hour and counting starting now Nicol." The monster said.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chappie. R and R puhlease. Love all mah fans and I'm out. Buh-Bye. 


	5. A talk with Nicol

New Update

I'm hoping that the summer will bring on more updates. It's actually 3:15 a.m. right now where I am. I'm hoping to have this up later today. Sorry for all the Nicol torture.

P.S. Lubb ya too Zaft Girl. My most dedicated fan.

Chapter 5

Nicol sat up and looked around the room. '_I'm me again.' _Nicol thought. He got up and left the room, the monster's words echoing through his mind. _"One hour and counting starting now Nicol."_

He started on a fast pace toward the cafeteria. There he found Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun eating breakfast, while discussing something. _'No doubt me and my strange behavior.'_

As he walked up to them they looked up. Defenses up, expecting the evil Nicol that has been gracing their presence's for the past week.

They really got a shock when Nicol sat down at their table and smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless, so pure and innocent, like their Nicol.

"Hey guys." Nicol said. Athrun looked at him wearily. "Nicol is that you?"

"For the time being..yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dearka asked.

"It means that I only have an hour." Nicol said. "I want you guys to…."

Nicol hesitated. "To what Nicol?" Yzak asked. Fearing he already knew the answer.

Nicol looked up. "I want you all to kill me."

Absolute silence greeted their table. It was like time had stopped around them. The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria raged on, their silence went unnoticed, and just as it began it ended.

"We can't do that Nicol." Athrun responded. There was a slight fear in his voice, a fear of doing the inevitable if a cure wasn't found.

"You know if you don't I'll kill you all." Nicol said. "That alone is worse than death, living with the guilt."

"No." This time it was Yzak that responded. "We will find a way to stop this. If it must come to that in the end so be it. But until then don't worry about that until we get to that point."

Dearka looked at his friend. "Yzak's right. Instead of sitting around here we need to find a way to help Nicol. Let's look over those findings on the laptop again. There's got to be something on there that'll help us."

They all got up to go get the laptop and the recordings. Athrun hung back a little and mumbled under his breath. "I hope this works…."

**Okay….I got no excuse for this one. Ironically I wrote out this whole little chapter, but just never put it up. I mean I wrote this around memorial day and was supposed to put it up and forgot about it. Oops. My bad.** I'm working on the next chapter. So look out for that. The next one will be longer.


End file.
